Ghost Adventures: The Beginning
by RndmSkttlz
Summary: When Zak, Nick,Aaron, and Liz decide to go on a three month journey across Nevada on a Ghost hunting Adventure, Zak finds himself getting to know a certain new girl and Psychic better than he had planned. Zak/OC Rate and Review! Chapter 3 Coming Eventually!
1. Chapter 1

Zak paced the office in contemplation. _What does she look like? Does she have a sense of humor?_ Tons of questions popped into his head. _Does she smell nice?_ Zak paused.

"Does she smell nice? What the hell!" He thought aloud. Aaron was having trouble with some of the cameras so he called a friend of his to fix them. Aaron had told Zak that he had known her since the 8th grade.

"Her?" Zak had questioned. Aaron had said that she had been fixing things since she was five. Zak had been impressed not only by how long she had been doing this but by the way Aaron talked about her. It was almost as if he were her older brother bragging about his little sister. He glanced at his phone, 5:05. She should be here by now. Then he heard it. The opening and closing of the front door. Zak didn't know what to do. Go out there and say hi or stay in here and have her come to him? He heard her light footsteps pass his office door. He would compromise_. I'll wait til she gets comfortable then walk out, introduce myself, get to know her._ He smiled at his brilliant plan. He heard voices coming from the air vent. Grabbing an office chair he rolled it to the base of the vent. He stood with some difficulty and pressed his ear to the cool grate.

"You've grown up!"

"So have you." Zak could hear the smile in her angelic voice.

"You cut your hair. I like it." If Zak hadn't known any better. He would have thought that Aaron was trying to hit on her.

"Thanks Aaron, the receding hairline look works wonders for your face. It really brings out the bushy-ness of your goatee."

"Hey…" Zak could picture a scowl on Aarons face. He didn't have to wait long before her giggling filled the vent.

"Why do you have to make fun of my goatee?" Her giggling stopped followed swiftly with a scoff. "Because you have more hair on your face than Nick and Zak have on their heads combined." Zak heard his heart beat in his ears. Even though he didn't know who she was, let alone see her face, she knew who he was. His head went light and his knees wobbled. Zak lost his balance and plummeted to the office floor. His body made a giant thud, shaking some of the items on his desk. _What is wrong with me!_

"What the hell?" He heard from the vent. Footsteps from the next room came barreling into the medium sized office.

"Zak are you ok?" Her voice asked.

"Dude what happened?" Zak had to think fast. They couldn't know that he was eavesdropping on them.

"Um…spider crawled into the vent. I tried to kill it." Her hair was a brilliant raven with the under layer a light gold. It framed her face beautifully. She was small but not extremely small. She wore a close fitting Breakfast Club shirt and black skinny jeans. Lightly placed on her head was a knitted beanie. She sported a smirk as if she knew he was lying. Casually walking up to him she extended her hand. Before taking it, Zak noticed something swing from beneath her shirt, into the open. A necklace with the words "I See Dead People" written on a piece of metal glimmered in the office light. This was either a movie reference or a statement, Zak couldn't tell nowadays. With surprising strength, she pulled him up from his awkward position on the floor. With their hands already connected, he shook her hand.

"I'm Zak." Her smirk grew a substantial amount when she replied.

"I'm Liz." _She has an accent! _Zak thought. Her British accent was something out of Harry Potter. He looked at her closely, she seemed familiar. He finally relinquished her hand when Aaron coughed. He could feel his face turn a soft shade of pink when he realized just how long he had stared at her. Though she didn't seem disturbed by it.

"So…um Liz. How about we get going." Aaron said indicating the front door. Zak looked at his friend with a questioning look.

"We wanted to be on the road by 5, remember? It's bad enough we're starting this late." Aaron jokingly looked at Liz. They all turned towards the door just as Nick popped his head in.

"Come on you two! Hey Liz!" _Did everyone know her but me?_ She gave him a slight wave before looking between Aaron and I.

"Alrighty then, come on guys!" _Where did her accent go?_ She then walked briskly out the front doors to the awaiting Nick. Zak looked over at Aaron and asked; "She's coming with us?" Aaron nodded and replied; "How else are we going to get there on time and fix the cameras?" Zak chuckled, thinking about her and her necklace. "Stop it." Zak looked at Aaron confused.

"You're thinking about her. Stop it. I don't want her or you getting hurt." Zak smirked.

"Aww you care that much about me?" Aaron scoffed.

"If she broke your heart you would put Nick and I through hell because of it." Zak didn't understand.

"You would be so miserable, you would be bumming through every lockdown hereafter." Zak knew it was true, he couldn't deny it.

"So stop. Don't make any moves; no hitting on her, nothing." Zak nodded knowing full well that he was still going to make his move but, not this soon, and not in front of Aaron.


	2. Chapter 2

***Author's Note- I'm so very sorry that I haven't uploaded anything in quite some time. I would make some excuse up like; "I've been busy with school", "work has been hectic", "my mom took my laptop away." Even though all these are true, I'll just say I'm lazy and I've been working on my Jason Todd fanfic (that won't be published for quite some time). So, again I'm sorry! :\**

They both looked toward their little green box of a car. Liz and Nick were leaning close to each other, Liz whispering something in his ear. Zak felt a pang of jealousy but, Nick was married so he was off the market. They pulled away and Nick answered her. His expression was completely serious before he ruined it by smiling. He kissed her forehead then hopped in the driver's seat. Liz leaned against the car door, her face contorted in what looked like contemplation and worry. Nick honked startling Zak. He softly hit Aaron's arm and beckoned him out the door. They both walked out the doors and walked up to the car. Aaron approached Liz and questioned her. She looked at him and shook her head.

"I'm fine; I don't know what you're talking about." With a smile that Zak couldn't help but to notice was fake, she walked around the car to the back seat. He knew Aaron would be furious, but he couldn't help it. Zak jogged up to her just before she could open the door and asked if he could sit with her. Liz smiled and shrugged, her eyes betraying her, their brilliant bluish-greenish-grey shining brighter than they were 10 minutes ago.

The ride to the gas station was shorter than Zak had hoped. He sat next to Liz talking about nothing of major importance. Zak watched Aaron give him glare after venomous glare warning him to stay away. After getting snacks and such, they piled back in their lunchbox and sped off into the early morning sun.

~Zak's POV~

Driving to The Castle House was a nightmare. The only part that was worth it was sitting next to Liz. Because the only stations that came in on the radio were country or static, I almost died. Unbeknownst to us, Liz was a country girl at heart. To keep up the conversation, I asked her about herself: her background, how she got into country, etc. She told me that she had traveled most of her life, mostly in the south. She was born in London though; her parents wanted their kids to be born in different countries, her older brother, Derek, in Sydney, her and her twin brother, Chris, in London, and her younger brother, Travis, in Athens. She has a sister-in-law, Crystal, and a niece and nephew, Kelsey and Damien. She likes a wide range of music, excluding most rap, reggae, and jazz. She had lived most her life in Tennessee where she listened to, well, country. We were still quite a few miles from our first location when Martina McBride's 'This One's for the Girls' came on. Liz started singing along, her voice only a low whisper, but still loud enough for me to hear how beautiful her voice was.

She flashed a smile and looked away not meeting my gaze. _Why did my stomach get butterflies with this girl? I've barely known her for half a day!_ She looked back at me, which made the butterflies fly faster. Resisting the urge to grab her hand and probably make myself look like a creep, I turned away blushing. Nick looked at Liz in the rearview mirror and asked her if she could sing. I glanced at her, curious. She had a look of worry on her face. She bit her lip which made her look like a small child.

"I guess." She shrugged, I smiled. A slow guitar intro started playing and Nick turned up the radio a little. Her demeanor visibly changed. I couldn't tell if singing in front of us worried her or this song made her depressed. She waited until the chorus and pitched in with the harmony. The next verse really hit us. She threw so much emotion into an already emotional song; it almost brought me to tears. Throughout the song, I could tell she was either nervous or really emotional. Every so often her hands or voice would shake which made my chest constrict with pain. When we reached our destination, her mysterious eyes looked from me to Nick and asked in the best southern twang I have ever heard: "Y'all comin' or what?"


	3. Author's Note

***Hey guys... Um... I've been thinking and for those of you who don't know me (which is all of you) that isn't the best thing. I've been thinking that I want to rewrite my Ghost Adventures story. Mind you guys I did say ****REWRITE.**** I don't want to completely stop writing it, I just havent had time, blah blah blah. Give me your feedback, please, I really need it. The concept of the story will be the same, and so will all the characters. I just want to come at it from a different angle. I'm also debating on flipping perspectives. Like one chapter be in Liz's P.O.V. and the next in Zak's... What do you guys think?**

****P.S. I'm going to be writing another story sometime and I won't post it until I have at least three or four chapters cranked out. that way I can make up for the giant periods of time between posts. Plus, this one is a Ghost Adventures/Supernatural mash-up. (No, I'm not pairing the guys up...) **

*****P.S.S This story is going to be different. Before the chapter I'm going to write down the name of the song I was listening to/relates to what is going on in that chapter. I will recommend you listen to it, but its your choice.**

**_Sorry Lovies! Reviews are very much needed! I Love You All! 3_**


End file.
